Hebi Metsuki
by Within-Forsaken-Memories
Summary: Haruko had lived in The Leaf Village all his life. Everybody knew his secret; but him. His secret was that he was the son of Orochimaru. Orochimaru had abandoned Haruko when he was a small child before he fled the village.
1. The Begining

A gentle wind blew through Kohana as a young boy about 13 slowly walked through the town. He never once looked up from the ground as he walked; not a word came from him either. The world around him was just about as silent as him, except for the quiet chatter of some of the citizens near by; watching him. The boy's name was Haruko; an outcast of the Leaf. Everyone stared at him, some in fear, some in disgust. Haruko just kept walking, not caring about the amount of people staring. As Haruko passed on by, everyone went back to what they were previously doing. Haruko stared up into the sky, squinting a bit from the sunlight, then back down at the ground. Around the corner of were Haruko was standing, yelling was heard. "Naruto!! You idiot!!" An angry female's voice screamed. "Aaah!! I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! Augh!" A frightened male's voise called. Haruko stopped and stared in the direction of the yelling. Naruto, fallowed by Sakura came running from around the corner. Haruko shook his head as Naruto circled around him trying to get away from Sakura. Haruko reached out and grabbed the backs of Naruto and Sakura's shirts and slammed them into each other. The two flopped onto the ground with a dazzed look. "Ow... Hey, Haruko!!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "Hey..." Haruko replied quietly. Sakura stood up and punched Naruto with great force, knocking him over. Haruko stared down at Naruto as he twitched like a dead mouse on the floor. "That's what you get, you little pest!" Sakura screamed. Sakura switched her gaze to Haruko who was staring blankly at the two of them. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there!" Sakura said with an embarrassed smile. Haruko smiled slightly, then turned away and resumed his aimless walking. Naruto jumped up and ran up to Haruko and grinned largly at him. "Hey! How are you doing, Haruko?! Haven't talked to ya in a wile" Naruto said. Haruko gave a slient nod. "Ummm... is something wrong, Haruko?" Naruto asked. "It's nothing..." Haruko replyed. Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura. "He's been acting strange ever sense the 3d Hokage died." Naruto whispered. "Well, he was kind of taking care of Haruko; now he has no one to care for him." Sakura stated. "Ooooh, that makes sense..." Naruto replied. "Yeah... have a feeling he will never be the same..." Sakura said with a sigh. "Yeah, and people have been treating him somewhat badly after that too... I wonder why..." Naruto said. "Hmmm.. I think I might know why... but I don't want to jump to conclusions..." Sakura said. "Huh? Why? Why?!" Naruto urged. "Ugh, okay, okay..." Sakura said, leaning closer to Naruto. "I think he might be related to Orochimaru..." Sakura whispered. "Yeah, I have been thinkin' the same thing! He's probably like his son or something!" Naruto exclaimed laughing a bit. "Maybe..." Sakura said. "Well'p, if we're not sure, maybe Grandma Tsunade will know!" Naruto said. Sakura nodded, then walked off with Naruto to the Hokage building


	2. Haruko's Secret

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage office and into the room in which she currently was. "Hey, Grandma Tsunade! I've got a question!!" Naruto yelled as he came through the door. Tsunade raised her head sleepily and glared at Naruto. "What is it?" Tsunade said as her eye twitched with annoyance. "Uh, yeah! It's about Haruko! Is he related to Orochimaru?!" Naruto asked with a dorky smile. Tsunade raised her head strait up and stared at Naruto. "Well, they both look alike and stuff!" Naruto stated. "Well, if you must know... Haruko is Orochimaru son... but I don't think he knows that yet, surprisingly; pretty much everyone else does..." Tsunade sighed. "So don't tell him, he doesn't need Orochimaru in his life..." Naruto looked at Sakura, then at Tsunade. "And why doesn't he know this?" Naruto asked. "And why don't you know your father, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Uhhh... cause I never met him, I guess..." Naruto answered. Tsunade nodded "That's why." "Okay now, Naruto, we got the answer, now lets leave the Hokage alone!" Sakura said beginning to drag Naruto out of the room. "Thanks, Grandma!!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura dragged him away. Tsunade groaned, then slammed her head onto her desk. As the two walked outside, Naruto turned to Sakura and sighed. "Now don't tell him, Naruto!" Sakura growled. "I'm not, he's already upset about the 3d Hokage dieing and he would probably kill himself if I told him that his father was Orochimaru, the man who killed the 3d." Naruto said. "Aww... I feel bad for Haruko now... think we should make him feel better about the death of the 3d?" Sakura sympathized. "Sure! Haruko is fun to hang out with, or was..." Naruto said. "And just remember to keep your mouth shut about Orochimaru, okay?" Sakura said. "Don't worry! I won't say a word!" Naruto smiled. Naruto and Sakura set off to find Haruko as he wondered around the village. As the two had wondered through town, Sakura stopped just as they passed an alley. "I think I hear something coming from the alley..." Sakura said quietly. Naruto backed up and squinted his eyes as he stared into the dark alley. "I see... two people... one is against a wall... being beaten...?" Naruto said straining his eyes to see. "Naruto, you idiot, let me see." Sakura said walking a bit closer to the alley. "I think someone is being beaten!" Sakura excalimed. "I told you!" Naruto bragged. "Come on, lets break it up!" Sakura grumbled as she grabbed Naruto's ear. As they got closer to the figures, Sakura gasped, seeing Haruko being the one getting beaten. Haruko struggled to fight back, but was being overpowered. Sakura ran over and punched the man attacking Haruko. The man fell to the ground and threw a punch at Sakura. Naruto jumped in and struck the man with his fist, sending the man into a wall. The man scrambled to his feet and fled. "That'll teach ya!" Naruto yelled. Haruko leaned against the wall, shaking. "Haruko! Are you alright?!" Sakura said in a concerned tone. "I'm fi-" Haruko replied as he fell to the ground. Naruto and Sakura stared down at Haruko as he layed in a small puddle of blood. The two picked him up and put each of his arms around their shoulders to help him up. Haruko winced in pain and had a confused look on his face. "What happened, Haruko?" Naruto asked. "Ergh... I was just walking along until some man came and ran me into the alley and began to beat me wile screaming a bunch of bull crap about me, I didn't even know the guy!" Haruko huffed angrily. "What kind of stuff did he say?" Sakura asked. "Ugh, just crap, I don't want to talk about it..." Haruko sighed. "Oh, okay..." Sakura replied.


	3. Haruko's Life Changing Discovery

Naruto and Sakura rushed Haruko to the local hospital. After a few hours, they were able to visit him. They walked into the room were he was at and saw him laying miserably in the bed. "So... how are you feeling, Haruko?" Sakura asked, sitting on the bed. "Okay..." Haruko answered. "Umm... here... I brought some apples... you like them don't you?" Sakura said, hoping he that we would not do the same as Sasuke did. Haruko looked over, then away. "No thanks..." Haruko replied quietly. "Oh, okay..." Sakura said setting the basket of apples down. "I'll have one though!" Naruto said grabbing at the basket. "No! They're for Haruko when he wants them!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head. "Heheheh. Is Haruko your replacement for Sasuke now?" Naruto giggled. "Naruto!!" Sakura screamed, then began to beat Naruto senselessly. Haruko sat up and stared at them with a eyebrow raised. Sakura turned to Haruko, gripping the front of Naruto's collar as she thrashed him about. Haruko chuckled, then layed back down. "Well, I guess we better leave you now, hehehe, bye!" Sakura said as she walked backwards out the door. "Bye!!" Naruto said loudly as he left the room. Haruko smiled slightly and shook his head. Haruko layed quietly in the room, thinking about the scuffle he had earlier. (Flashback) "What are you talking about?!" Haruko growled. "Like you don't know, you disgusting little snake!" The man snapped furiously. "I seriously don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Haruko yelled in aggravation. "Whatever, the son of Orochimaru must be as bad Orochimaru himself, so I might as well kill you now before you do anythng like your father did!" the man yelled. "What? Orochimaru? I've never even met the guy!!" Haruko hissed. The man tightened his grip on Haruko and began to beat him. "Agh! You shouldn't jump to conclusions, I am not related to Orochimaru! Get it through your thick skull!" Haruko yelled. The man wrinkled up hs face with anger, then punched Haruko in the face with great force. Haruko tried to fight back, but was overpowered by the man's fury and strength. "Stop! Stop!" Haruko begged as blood ran down his lip. "'Shut up!" The man said as he punched Haruko in the gut. Blood flew out of Haruko's mouth and he slouched over. The man put his hand around his neck and pressed him against the wall of the alley and began to apply pressure to Haruko's windpipe. Haruko choked and wheezed as the man tightend his grip every few seconds. (Flashback ends) Haruko shivered at the thought of the brawl in the alley. The door slowly creaked open and Tsunade stepped into the room. "Haruko..." She said in a calm voice. Haruko turned his glance to Tsunade as she sat down on the bed he layed in. "How are you feeling?" Tsunde asked. "Ehh... could be better..." Haruko answered. "Now... Naruto and Sakura had told me about your attack in the alley... what exactly did the man say?" Tsunade questioned. "I don't know... I don't want to talk about it..." Haruko replyed. "Tell me!!" Tsunade ordered strictly. "Aaaah! Okay, okay! ... He was saying crap like that I was Orochimaru's son..." Haruko answered. Tsunade didn't reply to what Haruko said, she just gave him a look that said, "He's right." Haruko tilted his head and then said, "What?" "The man is right..." Tsunade said softly. "What?!" Haruko said, sitting up quickly; eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, Haruko, but... that's just the way things are..." Tsunade said laying a hand on Haruko's shoulder. Haruko looked down and took a deep breath. "I wanted to keep that a secret... I don't want Orochimaru to be in your life..." Tsunade said. "Whatever..." Haruko replied. "Don't be so upset about it, Haruko... just because he didn't turn out so well doesn't mean you can't." Tsunade said with a thin smile. "Okay..." Haruko acknowledged sadly. Tsunade got up and walked out the door, sliding the door closed behind her.


	4. Haruko's Depression

Haruko sat in the hospital bed for a few more hours, staring at the walls. He finally stepped out of the bed and made his way outside. The wind blowing docilely as it caressed his face. Haruko stepped forward, then he felt pressure applied to his shoulder. He looked over and saw Naruto with his elbow on his shoulder. "Heya, buddy! Good to see your alright!" Naruto smiled. "Yeah..." Haruko sighed. "Eh? Is there something wrong, Haruko?" Naruto asked. "No... everything is alright..." Haruko replied distantly, walking off. "Teen angst I tell ya... he's turning into a Sasuke..." Naruto said to himself. Haruko walked on, thinking about what Tsunade had told him. As hard as he tried to forget about it, the problem just kept on growing and growing. Haruko eventually sat down in attempts to calm down. He put his face into his hands and took a deep calming breath. "Haruko? Are you okay?" Sakura's voice called out. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Haruko answered. "It doesn't look like it... whats up?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him. "It's nothing... really..." Haruko said. "Haruko, please, you won't feel any better if you just keep everything bottled up inside." Sakura said. "Fine..." Haruko huffed. Haruko hesitated, then leaned over in whispered into Sakura's ear, "I was told that Orochimaru was my father..." Sakura's face got red and she stood up and stomped off. A few seconds later; Naruto's screaming was heard. Haruko sat up strait when he heard the screams and looked alertly in that direction. Sakura came around the corner dragging Naruto by the back of his shirt. Haruko tilted his head as he watched Sakura come closer and slam Naruto onto the ground. "Naruto!! You weren't suppose to tell him!!" Sakura yelled. "I didn't tell him! I swear!!" Naruto cried out as Sakura beat him around senselessly. "Tsunade told me, Sakura, not Naruto..." Haruko stated. "Oh?" Sakura acknowledged; loosening her grip on Naruto's collar. Haruko nodded, then gazed into the sky drearily. "Aww, come on, Haruko, it's not that bad..." Sakura said, but then remembered her first encounter with Orochimaru; chills went down her spine. Haruko sighed sadly. "Come on, Haruko, don't be upset, it's not like your father is some crazy S rank criminal who kidnaps kids for power... hehehe hahahaha!!" Naruto said, then busted out laughing. Haruko scowled, then got up and walked away. "Was it something I said?" Naruto said. "Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura said as she bonked Naruto on the head. Haruko trudged off; staring morbidly at his feet. He walked on for a few minutes before finally stopping. He stared up into the sky as the sun slowly set. He heard the pitter-patter of foot steps behind him; Haruko turned. Sakura was running up to him. "I've been looking all over for you!!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Haruko. "Now come on, I don't want you getting hurt again!" Sakura said tugging on Haruko to come with her. Haruko fallowed Sakura without hesitation. "I-I'm sorry about what Naruto said earlier... he obviusly doesn't understand how awful your day must have been today..." Sakura said. "It's really not all that bad... I was just over reacting..." Haruko replied. "Oh... thats good to know that it doesn't bother you as much as I thought." Sakura said optimisticly. Sakura watched as Haruko resumed his gloomy walk. She opened her mouth to say something; but then decided to not say anything. "You know... you were pretty much my only friend when I was younger... besides Naruto..." Haruko said quietly. Sakura looked over at Haruko. "Hehe. Yeah..." Sakura said with a smile. "And you were the only one who didn't make fun of my forehead" Sakura added. Haruko smiled; then said, "I don't go around making fun of people for their imperfections... unlike everyone else..." Haruko sighed. "Yeah... people really has nothing good to say about you..." Sakura said. "Yes... people were arse holes to me." Haruko said laughing a bit. Sakura smiled at the sight of Haruko laughing; having hope that he may get through this and resume his upbeat attitude.


	5. The Nightmare: The Fire and The Figure

Haruko stared out the window of his room; watching the rain gently fall outside his window. He sighed sadly, then looked away. Questions began to consume his mind; all were about his father. The moon shined dimly in the night sky as Haruko gazed out at it; deep in thought. Haruko yawned sleepily, then layed down in his bed. After a matter of time, Haruko fell asleep. Haruko opened his eyes, nothing was to be seen; just complete darkness. He looked blindly around, but could not see or hear anything. Laughter began to echo through Haruko's ears, a deep evil laughter. Haruko got into fighting stance and looked around with his teeth clinched. The laughter still echoed through Haruko's ears. Haruko spun around; confused and ready to panic. Haruko snapped around and right in front of him stood a figure, taller then he. Haruko looked up at the man standing before him; his hair was long and white and his skin was a pale shade of purple with a darker shade around his eyes. The figures eyes slowly opened revealing two yellow snake-like eyes with sharingan in the right eye and rinnegan in the left. Haruko froze with fear when he saw this. The figure's eyes flashed wide open and the scenery that was once pitch black turned into a fiery waste land with flames flickering out of the ground. The young man stretched out his arm and held out his hand in Haruko's direction. Haruko, who was a few yards away, stared at the young man's hand, then up at his face. The man's face had an apathetic expression on it; there was no emotion. Haruko stepped forward a bit closer the man's hand. When Haruko got close enough, he reached out to grab his hand. As soon as he did so, a large flame shot out of the ground in between them. Haruko quickly drew back his hand before he would get burned. The flame danced and flickered as Haruko waited patiently for it to disappear back into the ground, or just go out. The flame shrunk down to the ground after a few seconds; nobody stood on the other side. Haruko stared in shock and looked around. He could feel the intensity of the heat around him, causing him to sweat and pant. Haruko wandered around the fiery waste land with his head in his hands murmuring to himself, "wake up! Please wake up!" The heat Haruko began to suffer from slowly cooled down. He looked around and noticed that the waste land he was in was dissapearing, turning into the pitch black scenery from before. He turned around trying to find anything visible. Haruko gasped and his heart skipped a beat when he saw two large eyes staring down at him; eyes that looked just like his, but only these pair were more icy and had a more evil look to them. Haruko slowly backed up, breathing heavily from anxiety. He felt himself bump into something when he backed up. He turned around and saw the young man from before with the white hair and pale purple skin. Before he could scream, his head was sliced off with a large sword, which woke his up from his nightmare.


	6. Squad 7's Mission

Haruko sat up screaming wile sweat poured down his face. He sat in his bed breathing heavily; slouching over. Haruko looked out the window and saw it was still night time and that the rain still resumed to fall. Haruko sighed with relief, then layed back down; heart still racing from his dream. Haruko tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep, but was too restless and was afraid that he would have the same dream again. Haruko put his head under his pillow and groaned irritable. When the late morning arrived, Haruko was laying on his bed with his eyes blood shot. He heard knocking on his door; Haruko hesitantly got up and answered it. "Good mornin', Haruko!" Naruto said with a grin. Haruko's eye twitched. "Dang, Haruko, you look like you didn't get any sleep last night!" Naruto said. Haruko's eye twitched again. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me like that or are you actually going to talk to me?" Naruto asked. "Ehh... sorry..." Haruko said in a quiet, raspy voice. "Well, I heard from Granny that we are going to have a mission today!" Naruto said with cheer. "Joy..." Haruko replied. "You don't seem very happy about that. Is something wrong?" Naruto questioned. "No, everything is fantastic. I had a wonderful dream last night were I got my head chopped off!!" Haruko snapped. "Oh... well, I wouldn't let the dream ruin your day." Naruto replied. "Okay... whatever..." Haruko said closeing the door then walking away to his bed. Haruko plopped down on his bed and sighed loudly. After a few mor hours, Haruko was much more awake and stepped outside. He set off to find Naruto or Sakura for more information on their today's mission. He came across Sakura roaming around town and calmly walked up to her. "Oh, hey, Haruko, how was your morning?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Okay..." Haruko replied. "Hmmm... did Naruto tell you about our mission today?" Sakura asked again. "Yeah." Haruko replied blandly. "When is it?" "I'm not too sure, Naruto will know or someone will call us to the Hokage when it is time. Haruko nodded, then walked off. When Haruko turned a corner, Naruto ran smack dab into him; knocking them both onto the ground. "Oof! Sorry!!" Naruto apologized, wile getting up. Haruko groaned angrily and stood up and glared at Naruto. "Hey, uhh, Grandma Tsunade wants us to go to her about our mission... so, you go find Sakura, okay?" Naruto said getting uncofertable by Haruko's icy glare. Haruko nodded, then turned around to go back to were he saw Sakura last. Haruko saw her standing in the same spot and motioned her to come with him. She nodded, then fallowed Haruko. Haruko and Sakura walked to the Hokage building and saw Naruto waiting eagerly outside. "I've been waiting for you guys!!" Naruto exclaimed. Haruko walked right past Naruto and into the building. "What got up his butt?" Naruto asked. Sakura ignored Naruto as well and entered the building. Naruto groaned and fallowed them in. The three arrived at the Hokage's office and Tsunade looked up from the papers she was doing. Naruto stared eagerly at Tsunade as Haruko and Sakura waited patiently. "Okay... today I have obviously assigned just squad 7 to do this instead of pairing you up with other squads... but anyway, we have got a message from a local citizen that needs protection as they travel to the sand village. Got that?" Tsunade said. "Yeah! Who's the person?" Naruto asked. "His name is Matsu Hajumoki." Tsunade replied. "He will be waiting near the Leaf Gate." The three nodded and headed for the door. When they arrived to the Gate, a man about in his 30s was standing near the gate staring at Squad 7 as they approached. "Ahh, you must be Squad 7." Matsu said. "Yeah, and we're ready to help!" Naruto said eagerly. Sakura nudged Naruto with her elbow to not be so obnoxtios. Matsu smiled, then said, "So, what are you three's names?" "I'm Naruto Uzmaki!" Naruto said loudly. Sakura gave abd annoyed stare at Naruto. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "My names Haruko..." Haruko sighed. "Okay then, in case you didn't know before, I'm Matsu Hajumoki" Matsu said happily. Haruko leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "He seems very outgoing..." Sakura nodded at Haruko's remark. Haruko, Naruto and Sakura along with Metsu walked out of the Leaf Village gate, beginning their mission.


	7. Haruko's Abduction

Matsu walked happily with the three ninja with his head held up high with delight. "Ya know, it's such a wonderful day!" Matsu said with a large grin. "Uhh... yeah, best day ever." Naruto replied. Haruko shifted his eyes back and forth. "Whats wrong, Haruko, you seem so uptight." Sakura said. "It's nothing, just being alert..." Haruko said resuming his paranoid state of mind. "So, what exactly are you going to do in the Sand Village?" Naruto asked. "I have to drop this off" Matsu said, holding out an envelope. "Uhh, couldn't you have just sent it to a mailman?" Naruto asked. There was an nonconforming silence. Haruko began to snicker, but then his snicker turned into nonstop laughter. Naruto and Sakura stared at him funny. "Hahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Ehehehm..." Haruko laughed. "Oh well, at least we can go on this marvelous trip together" Matsu said optimistically. As the group walked on for a few more hours; Haruko's stomach knotted and he tensed up. "Haruko? You alright?" Sakura asked, looking back at Haruko as he tailed a bit behind. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Haruko replied with irony. "Oh, okay..." Sakura said, looking forward. Haruko's heart began to race and sweat began to drip from his face. "I seriously think that something is wrong with Haruko..." Sakura whispered to Naruto. Haruko suddenly stopped right in his tracks with an odd expression on his face. "Haruko, what is it?!" Sakura asked, stopping too along with Naruto and Matsu. "Someone is in the woods..." Haruko answered in a paranoid manor. "Oh?" Sakura replied; walking over to Haruko with Naruto fallowing behind her in curiosity. Matsu made a whimpering sound and when the tree looked over, a man was standing right behind him... a tall young man with pale purple skin and long white hair. Haruko began to hyperventilate and go into hysteria. Both Naruto and Sakura were stunned by the man in their presence. The young man placed a finger onto Matsu's neck, knocking him out. The man then bent down and picked up the envelope and crunched it in his hand. He then looked over at Haruko; his eye pupils growing large, then very small. "Haruko..." The young man whispered. Haruko's eyes bulged, hearing the young man say his name; not even knowing him. In a flash, Haruko felt as if someone was behind him; he turned around. The young man was standing right behind him, staring down with no emotion. Haruko shook with fear and intimidation. Sakura and Naruto were froze with fear; the man having such an outragiously strong chakra coming from him and also seeing a purple obi wrapped around his waste, signifying that he was one of Orochimaru's men. A small smirk curled to the purple skinned man's face, then he touched Haruko on the neck, causing him to fall over, like what happened to Matsu. After that, Haruko blacked out, no sight, no sound, no feeling.


	8. Haruko's Family Kana and Orochimaru

When Haruko awakened from his knock out, he was lying on a cold, stone floor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around with a puzzled look on his face. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he was in, he realized that he was in a prison like cell. Haruko grabbed ahold of the bars and began to shake them voraciously. "Chill out, kid, your father will eventually release you." A voice rasped from one of the neighboring cells. Haruko did not reply to the cell next to him, he just resumed shaking the bars of the cell with fury. "Were am I?!" Haruko yelled in anger. "I said chill out! Your going to wake the others, and when they see you, you'll be in for it." The voice in the neighboring cell warned. Haruko put his attention onto the cell next to him. "I will if you tell me were I am..." Haruko bargained. "Your in Otokakure no Sato... in the hidden Sound Village..." The voice replied. Haruko froze then sat on the ground and leaned against the wall of the cell. The sound of a door creaking open traveled through the air and a figure stepped into the room. Haruko hid in the shadows of the cell; hunched up in a corner in an alert stance. The figure made it's way to Haruko's cell and stood in front of it. "Haruko..." The figure whispered. Haruko did not say anything. It was all silent after that, until the silence was broken by the creaking of the cell door swaying open. The figure stepped into the room and put out his hand in Haruko's direction. Haruko looked at the figure's hand, then at the ground and began to slowly get up. Haruko approached the figure cautiously. "Come." The figure said, motioning Haruko to leave the room with him. As the two left the room, Haruko saw that the figure was the same man from earlier and from his dream. Haruko shuddered as he gazed up at the man. The whole time they walked side by side, wandering to a place unknown to Haruko, neither of them said a word. The young man led Haruko into a room only lit by candles that dimly lit the room. "Lord Orochimaru..." The young man called. Haruko's heart skipped a beat and he began to panic. The man layed a hand on Haruko's shoulder. Haruko tensed up, but then realized that he was not being harmed. "Yes? What is it, Kana?" A raspy, creepy voice echoed back. Haruko stood silently, the only thing coming from him was his heavy breaths of fear and anxiety. "I have found Haruko wile searching for the envelope about me..." Kana replied. "Haruko, eh?" The voice rasped and walked out of the shadows of the room and approaching Haruko. Haruko gasped when he saw Orochimaru appear out of the shadows. Orochimaru crouched down to Haruko's level, studying his face carefully. Haruko felt his stomach knot up and he felt as if he were about to vomit. Haruko couldn't help but let out a squeal in fear. Kana laughed a bit at Haruko's pathetic little noise; so did Orochimaru. Haruko's face got red from the embarrassment of making such a pathetic noise of fear in front of such powerful beings. Kana gazed down at Haruko as he shook in fear. "What should we do with him, father?" Kana asked. Haruko immediately looked up at Kana, now realizing that that was his brother. "Hmmm... perhaps we could make him much stronger... him being a Leaf Ninja all his life, he should be very weak..." Orochimaru snickered. "Yes... but only if he can take it..." Kana replied, looking down at frightened Haruko. "Well at least he hasn't started crying yet..." Kana added. "Him being my son and your brother should make him quite strong already." Orochimaru said. Kana nodded then said, "Are you going to do to him what you did to me?" Orochimaru shook his head and said, "No, not yet at least, we'll have to see how much he can endure first..." Haruko began to sneak quietly out of the room wile his father and brother conversed. Haruko chuckled silently as he got near the door, but then bumped into something; it was Kana. "You can't escape that easily, Haruko." Kana said quietly. Haruko nodded slowly, then back up in shock. Haruko unawarely kept backing up intill he bumped into Orochimaru was well. Haruko turned around and saw his father staring down at him. "Aaaaheeeeeeep!!" Haruko squealed. Orochimaru and Kana began to crack up. Haruko scampered out of the room, almost crying from fright and embarrassment. He fan through the hallways; searching for a place to hide. Haruko curled up into a little ball in a corner and began to shake. He heard foot steps getting closer, and closer, and closer; Haruko buried his face into his knees and began to make silent crying noises. After a few moments of silence, Haruko looked up from his knees. He screamed in fright when he saw Kana right in his face. Kana grabbed Haruko by the arm and dragged him out of the corner. "Let go!!" Haruko pleated. "No." Kana replied. Haruko struggled and flailed around as Kana dragged him back to the room they were previously. When they got to the room, Kana flung Haruko into the room and quickly shut the door behind them. "Let me out!!" Haruko screamed, scratching at the door like a dog. "Little Haruko, you shouldn't be so frightened to see your own family; since you have never saw us before." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Noooo!!" Haruko screamed. "Calm down." Kana ordered with annoyance. Haruko ignored him. Kana's rage began to build from the annoyance of Haruko's nonstop pleats. Kana attacked Haruko; punching him across the a face and then picking him up by the neck of his collar. "Shut up!!" Kana growled. Haruko stared at Kana with a blank, frightened look. Kana's right eye had changed a bit... it had changed to mangekyou sharingan; Haruko quivered.


	9. The Cursemark: Haruko's Pain and Agony

Kana stared hard and angrily at Haruko. "Enough, Kana." Orochimaru said. Kana released Haruko; Haruko scampered of to the nearest corner. "He's so pathetic." Kana hissed. "Right now he is... but we can easily fix that...: Orochimaru replied. "It's going to be tough... he's completely pathetic." Kana said. "Couldn't you just give him the curse mark now?" Orochimaru shook his head. "Why not? If he dies, he dies, if he doesn't, he'll be stronger and then we'll know if he's worth it." Kana stated. Orochimaru paused. "Perhaps..." Kana smirked. "Alright then, do it." Kana said. "How about you?" Orochimaru replied. "Me? No. You've done it before and because of all the experiments done on me something would probably mess up and kill him regardless if he has what it takes to survive." Kana beckoned. "Fine... I'll do it..." Orochimaru sighed. Orochimaru got up and walked in Haruko's direction. Haruko shook when he saw him approaching. "It's alright, Haruko... I'm not going to hurt you..." Orochimaru said calmly. "Go away." Haruko said, managing to say something. Orochimaru knelt onto the ground beside Haruko and put out his arms. Haruko stared at him, unsure of what was going on. "Come on, Haruko, don't be afraid of your own father." Orochimaru said. Haruko got a bit closer to Orochimaru; then slowly crawled into his arms. "There we go..." Orochimaru said, staring at Haruko's neck. A chill went down Haruko's spin as he felt his father breath down his neck. Haruko's eyes bulged and he screamed in pain as Orochimaru sunk his teeth into his neck. Haruko struggled around as his neck throbbed. Orochimaru quickly stood up and walked out of the room, motioning Kana to come with him. Haruko rolled in pain all over the cold stone floor. He screamed as loud as his lunges would allow him. Haruko began to swear loudly as he rolled in agony all over the floor. "Why?! Why me?!" Haruko cried. Haruko mamanged to stand up; stumbling around, he thrashed around the room, screaming, yelling, and crying. "I think that Haruko's brain snapped..." Kana chuckled from outside the door. "He seemed mentally unstable in the first place." Orochimaru replied. Kana nodded and resumed listening to Haruko's screams of pain. "Help! Help help! Help me, please!!" Haruko screamed. After that, it was silent... not a word came from that room that Haruko was in. Orochimaru stepped into the room with Kana fallowing him. Haruko was laying on the floor in; curled up with his teeth clinched. "Haruko?" Orochimaru said, crouching next to his son. "I... hate..." Haruko was cut off by the pain of his newly implanted curse mark. "You hate what?" Kana asked, walking over to his brother. "You... both of you..." Haruko choked out before passing out.


	10. Escaping With The Ache

When Haruko regained conciseness, he found himself laying back in the cell he was earlier. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his neck. "What the..." Haruko groaned. "You again?" The neighboring cell said. Haruko turned his attention to the boy next to him. "Yes." Haruko replied. "Hmmm... I see that you got a curse mark, eh?" "Is that what it's called? It hurts like hell." Haruko said. "Yeah, fortunate enough for me I didn't get one for one of your father's little tests." The voice said. "Ya got a name?" Haruko asked. "Heh. Of coarse, it's Kaeman." Kaeman answered. "Yes... I'm Haruko." Haruko replied. Haruko stuck his hand through the bars of the cell over into Kaeman's cell. He felt at tight grip on his hand; the two shook hands. "Now... would you like to get out of here?" Kaemon asked. "Yes, very much." Haruko answered. "Perfect. We can both think up a plan to get ourselves out of here." Kaeman said. "Yes... but how? We don't have a key or anything." Haruko stated. "M-hm..." Kaemon mumbled, looking over at a pair of keys hanging on a wall all the way on the other side of the room. "How our we going to get that?!" Haruko questioned. "I'm not, you are." Kaemon answered. "Me? How?!" Haruko asked. Kaemon stared at Haruko weird. "You don't know?" Kaemon asked with an eyebrow raised. Haruko shook his head. "Your tounge!! It's huge! Use it to get the key!!" Kaemon replied loudly. "Uhhh... okay..." Haruko acknowledged. Haruko slightly opened his mouth and his tongue slithered out; he closed his eyes as he did so. When he opened them back up, his tounge had reached the other side of the room; Haruko looked shocked. "Now get the keys, snake boy!" Kaemon demanded. Haruko growled, then managed to slip the key onto his tongue and recoil it towards him. "Here! Happy?" Haruko growled, picking the key up off his tounge. "Yes I am." Kaemon answered. Haruko unlocked his cell, then Kaemon's. "Ahhh, thanks man." Kaemon said with a smile. Haruko smiled back, then looked tords the door. "Hey!! Can you let me out too?" A deep voice asked from one of the cells. A bunch of others chimed in, begging as well. "No! Go to hell!!" Kaemon yelled, running out of the room; Haruko fallowed after him. "Go to hell?" Haruko asked Kaemon laughing. "Hahaha! Yeah!" Kaemon laughed. "Heheheh. Ehem... so... what's next?" Haruko asked. "We get outta here!" Kaemon answered. "... Fine by me." Haruko replied. Kaemon nodded, then took off. "Hey! You have to be more quiet... Orochimaru or Kana could hear you." Haruko warned. "Yeah. We could." Kana said as he emerged from the shadows. Haruko and Kaemon both gasped and froze; Kaemen then pushed Haruko in front of him. "Heheheh. You both are pathetic." Kana snickered. "I am not pathetic!!" Kaemen barked, walking around Haruko. Haruko pulled on Kaemen, before he would say anything to tick off Kana. "Get back into your cells before things get ugly..." Kana thretanted. "Too late..." Kaemen said with a smirk. Kana glared evilly ay Kaemen. "Your this close to being a splat on the floor!" Kana hissed. Kaemen pretended to be scared, thus ticking Kana off. "That's it!! Your dead!!" Kana growled, dashing at Kaemen with his fist. Haruko looked back and forth at Kaemen, then Kana. "I have to do something... or Kana will kill him!" Haruko thought. Haruko jumped in front of Kaemen and grabbed Kana's fist. "Foolish brother! You are no mach for me, don't even try if you value your life!" Kana snapped. Haruko clinched his teeth and tightened his grip on Kana's hand. Kana swiftly wiggled his fist out of Haruko's grasp and grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Haruko screamed and tried to get his hand free, but was overpowered. "Haruko... use your curse mark." Kaemen suggested. Haruko nodded, then began to groan and and tense up. Kana lightened his grip on his brother's writs when he saw his curse mark in action. Power coarsed through Haruko and he fought back against Kana. Kana grabbed Haruko and punched him in the gut. Haruko slouched forward and spat up blood. Kaemen jumped in and struck Kana across the face; causing him to release Haruko. "Haruko, come on!!" Kaemen yelled. Haruko ran with with Kaemen, clutching his gut from his brother's attack. The two could hear Kana's laughter as they searched for the exit. The candle flames went out, then lit again, causing the room to flash. "Oh my god!!" Kaemen screamed. The two ran frantically through the building, until, luckily they found the exit. Haruko and Kaemen dashed out the door and once they got out, they kept running until they new it might be safe to stop.


	11. New Friends: Haruko and Kaemon

Haruko and Kaemon resumed their aimless running for a few hours. "Is he still behind us?!" Kaemon squeaked. Haruko looked behind him, then fell due to his loss of balance as they were running down a steep hill. Haruko tumbled down the hill; screaming as he did so. Kaemon attempted to stop, but fell as well. Now, Haruko and Kaemon both were tumbling down the steep hill. As they reached the bottom, then slowed down and slowly tumbled to the bottom. "Woo..." Haruko let out. "That was sweet!" Kaemon exclaimed. Haruko fell back and laughed. Kaemen smiled, then stood up and looked around. "So... were do we go now?" Kaemon asked. "I don't know, maybe the Leaf Village..." Haruko said, getting up. "Never been there..." Kaemon said. "Sounds nice" "Yes, it's pretty cool... you can meet my friends there." Haruko replied. "Alright. I could use more friends... noting that you are kind of my only one..." Kaemon sighed. "Really? Why didn't you have friends before?" Haruko asked. "I don't really know... people just seemed to avoid me..." Kaemon answered. "Well I don't see anything wrong with you..." Haruko said. "Yes, that's what I thought... but, ehem, no offence, but how did you make friends... looking the way you do? And I mean that in the less offensive way possible!" Kaemen said. "I don't know, I was friends with them for a long time, before others judged people based on appearance... although... they were the only ones who did not judge me." Haruko sighed. Oh, I see, man. Must have sucked for you... sucks for me as well..." Kaemon replied. Both Haruko and Kaemon sighed. "Well, we better be on our way..." Haruko said. Kaemon nodded, then fallowed Haruko. "So, uh, Kaemon... tell me about your life back before Orochimaru abducted you..." Haruko said. "Well... my mother is all that I had and I never knew my father..." Kaemon replied. "I see... I wish I didn't know my father..." Haruko said. "Yeah... must be tough being his kid... do you get beat up a lot?" Kaemon asked. "Yes, yes I do..." Haruko replied with a sigh. "Nobody would ever dare to mess with Kana though... even though he is the one who deserves it... he's a spitting image of Orochimaru... only much more powerful..." Haruko said. "Yeah! That dude is scary! And he's your... brother?" Kaemon asked, quivering, "Yes, he is my brother... evil twin brother!" Haruko laughed. "Pretty much. Only you don't look too much alike." Kaemon pointed out. "Yeah. Oh well, he's ugly. Heheh." Haruko chuckled. "Hahaha! Yeah. Hmmm..." Kaemon laughed, but then got quiet. "Is something wrong, Kaemon?" Haruko asked. "It's just that, when I first saw you, I thought that you were like Orochimaru and Kana..." Kaemon said. "Oh? Eh, it's alright... as long as you now know that I am not" Haruko said with a thin smile. "Yes. I know now. I would probably be dead..." Kaemon said with a gulp. Haruko nodded, the stared down at the ground as he walked.


	12. Lian Haruko's Trainer

Night began to fall and the two were nearly half way there. "Jeez, Haruko! I didn't realize you were this quiet... you haven't said a word for hours. "Yeah... I'm just kinda sleepy..." Haruko replied quietly. Haruko began to wobble and stumble around, then began to fall over. "Whoa!" Kaemon yelped, catching Haruko before he hit the ground. "Uhgh... sorry... I can barley keep my eyelids open..." Haruko said sleepily. "Well then maybe we could find someplace to rest for the night... now get off me, fool!!" Kaemon yelled, throwing Haruko off him. "Ngaah!" Haruko groaned as he flopped onto the ground. "Ugh! Couldn't you just at least get up and just walk a little more?" Kaemon asked. "No..." Haruko replied. "Fine! Helpless little..." Kaemon mumbled, dragging Haruko across the ground. "Aaaaaaah!! A snake!!" Kaemon screamed, dropping Haruko on the ground when he saw a snake in front of him. "Haruko! Talk to it! Tell it to go away!" Kaemon screamed, throwing Haruko at the creature on the ground. "Huh? What?" Haruko asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I-It's a snake! Layng on the ground! Tell it to get lost!!" Kaemon ordered. "Eh? Oh! I get it... shut up..." Haruko growled irritably. "Well! Maybe you could try!" Kaemon replied. "Grrr... fine!" Haruko hissed. "I'm going to look like a freakin' idiot!" Haruko mumbled to himself. Haruko crouched down next to the small reptile on the ground and stared at it with a blank expression. The snake then slithered over to Haruko and coiled it's self around his leg. Haruko got up and jumped backwards, shaking his leg trying to get it off. "Augh! Get it off! Get it off!!" Haruko yelled. "Hahaha! No!" Kaemon laughed. "My gosh! You found him!" An old woman's voice cried in joy. Haruko stopped and stared in the direction the voice was coming from. An elderly woman came and took the snake off Haruko's leg. "Ahhh, thank you!" Haruko thanked with relief. "No problem" The old woman replied. "Awww! You two were just getting to know each other! Poor Haruko could have been in looove!" Kaemon teased. "Shut up!!" Haruko yelled angrily. "Huh? What?" The old woman said in curiosity. "Haruko is snake boy!" Kaemon said with a laugh. Haruko made an angry/embarrassed look on his face. The old woman stared hard at Haruko, then smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kaemon!" Haruko said with sarcasm. "Lian think she know who you are!!" The old woman exclaimed. "Uhhh... who?" Haruko asked. "Orochimaru's boy!!" The old woman answered. Haruko did not reply. "Yup!!" Kaemon asnwered for him. "Awww, it's alright! Lian is guessing that you two don't get along!" The old woman said. "What is your name?" "My name is Haruko..." Haruko replied. "Ohhh! Lian's is, well, Lian!" Lian replied. Haruko gave a slight nod, then turned to Kaemon. "We should go now." Haruko said. "Alright then..." Kaemon answered. "No! Wait!" Lian yelled. Haruko sighed heavily, then turned twords the old woman. "Lian want to tell you something!" Lian exclaimed, motioning Haruko to herself. Haruko crouched down to her level and stared at her with an annoyed look. Lian got closer to Haruko and whispered something into his ear. Haruko raised an eye brow and stared at Lian weird. "Okay... let me get this strait... you're saying that you helped my father with his creepy powers... now me? No thanks!" Haruko grunted. "Oh, come on! You must learn them sometime in your life!" Lian said. Haruko put his hands over his ears. "Haruko! Get back here now! It would be best learing them now when you have help!" Lian yelled. "Yeah?! Well what if I just want to be normal!? Normal people's tongue can't touch the opposite side of the room! Normal people's necks don't stretch out longer than a giraffe's!! Can't I just be normal for once?!" Haruko screamed with frustration. "Your abilities make you unique, Haruko. Being normal is over rated! Learn to accept the fact that your not like everybody else." Lian pretched. Haruko began to growl in anger. "Calm down!" Lian snapped. Kaemon began to back away in attepmts to stay out of this. Haruko got up and stomped off. Lian bolted towards him, then tackled him to the ground. Haruko fought and wiggled around. "Now! Haruko will listen to Lian and do what she say!!" Lian yelled, pulling on Haruko's hair. "Just get off me!!" Haruko yelled. "Not until you swear that you will listen to Lian!" Lian replied loudly, still pulling on his hair. "Augh! Alright! Just let go of my hair!!" Haruko yelled. "Okay then" Lian said happily, getting off of Haruko. Haruko stood up and brushed himself off. "Okay, what's first?" Haruko sighed.


	13. Lian's Order, Haruko's Disgust

"Okay, first, Lian want you to... hmmm, lets see... touch that branch... with your tongue..." Lian said. Haruko looked up at the branch, then at Lian and sighed. Haruko shot his tounge out of his mouth and touched the branch. "Happy?!" Haruko growled, struggling to stuff his tongue back in. "Yes, Lian is happy!" Lian replied with a smile. "Now... Lian want you to be longer than trees, use your neck!" Lian ordered with a smile, Haruko groaned, then did as he was told. Kaemon was hiding behind a tree, watching Haruko. "My god... is he even human?" Kaemon thought to himself. "Lian... I'm tired... it's late... I wanna go to bed!!" Haruko complained irritably. "No! Not done!" Lian barked. "What now?! After this I'm sleeping!" Haruko stated angrily. "Okay, okay! Last one... ahem... Lian want you to... cough up snake" Lian said. "What!? Ewww! That's gross! No way!" Haruko whined. "Either that or you get no sleep!!" Lian yelled. "If I do it I won't get any sleep!!" Haruko snapped. "Fine! If you won't do it, Lian make you do it!" Lian nagged. "Ooooh, and how are you gonna ma-" Haruko taunted, but then was cut off by Lian punching him with great force in the gut. Haruko made a gaging noise, then fell to his knees with his cheeks puffed out like he was about to puke. "Haruko-kun, spit it out!" Lian ordered. Haruko shook his head. "Yes! Now!" Lian yelled. Haruko's face turned a red color, then he ran behind a bush; gagging was then heard from behind there. Lian walked over and looked at Haruko behind the bush. "Awwww, need help there?" Lian asked in a sweet voice. "Die..." Haruko growled with a snake hanging out of his mouth. "Let me help you out, dear" Lian said as she sat beside an angry and disgusted Haruko. "No! No! I got it!" Haruko said, swatting at Lian. "You don't look like it." Lain answered, watching as Haruko fought and wrestled around with the serpent hanging out of his mouth. "Errrack! It's got me! Help!" Haruko choked out as he got constricted by the angry snake. Lian pressed on Haruko's belly, causing the snake to let go and spit up a sword as well. "E-e-ew." Haruko let out as he clamped his eyes shut. "I feel gross..." Haruko complained. "Well, at least it's over now... you can go to sleep." Lian sighed. "Ya know? Right here's fine..." Haruko said, dozing off. "Uhh, Haruko... you might want to swallow first..." Lian suggested. "What?" Haruko said, then looked down and saw that the snake was still hanging out of his mouth. "Aww, man..."


	14. The Journy Resumes, The Detour Subsides

When Haruko woke up, he was in an unknown room. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Chill out, Haruko." Kaemon said from across the room. "The creepy lady let us sleep over." "Oh... I see..." Haruko said in kind of a freaked out voice. "Yeah... ummm... Haruko?" Kaemon asked. "Yeah?" Haruko replied. "N- never mind..." Kaemon sighed. Haruko gave him a weird look, then turned away. "Is it about what happened yesterday... with Lian and Me's training...?" Haruko asked disdainfully. "Uhm... maybe... er, it was... but never mind, everything is fine!" Kaemon replied with a weird smile. Haruko sat up and walked across the room. "So when do you figure we should blow this Popsicle stand?" Haruko asked. "What? Who uses that term anymore?!" Kaemon questioned laughing. "I do... so when do you think we should?" Haruko asked. "Blow a Popsicle stand? Well, gee, I dunno, Haruko!" Kaemon smartly replied back. Haruko paused for a second, then sighed. "Lets go..." Haruko said quietly, walking out the door. Kaemon got up and fallowed him out, still cackling from the smart remark that he made. "Lian see's you two are awake" Lian said, walking up to Haruko and Kaemon. "N-no, actually, I'm asleep..." Haruko stuttered out. Kaemon began to crack up. "Is that the best you can do!?" Kaemon giggled. Haruko gave a morbid stare of annoyance. "Haruko? You want to do more training today?" Lian asked. Haruko ran back into the room he just came from screaming, "No! No! Nooo!" "Come on, Haruko!!" Lian yelled, running after him. "Nooooo!" Haruko screamed, attempting to climb the wall. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Lian asked. "It was... now will you leave me alone?" Haruko asked. "Ugh! Haruko, get down here! Lian will not leave you alone until you say you will train!" Lian said. "Keamon! Help!"Haruko cried out. "Heheh, no, you're on your own, buddy" Kaemon laughed. Haruko growled, then fell off the wall. "Good! Now that your down here... let's train!" Lian exclaimed. Haruko pressed himself against a wall. "Please no!" Haruko whimpered. "Fine! If your abilities bother you so much, then Lian will not teach you!" Lian snapped. "Good..." Haruko said with a sigh in relief. Haruko and Kaemon headed out Lian's house door. Lian walked up to Haruko and smiled up at him, then punched him in the gut. Haruko danced around with his cheeks puffed out. "Haha! That ones for the road" Lian shouted. Haruko groaned loudly and angrily. "Alright, let's go, Snake boy." Kaemon said with a chuckle.


	15. The Leaf Village: Kaemon's First Visit

Haruko and Kaemon had been traveling for a couple of hours after they left Lian's. "Are we there yet?" Kaemon asked irritably. Haruko looked around, then squinted off into the distance. "Yes... I can see the gates" Haruko replied. A silence fell between the two boys. "Last one there's loooser!!" Haruko shouted, taking off. "Hey! No fair!!" Kaemon whined, being a few feet behind Haruko. Haruko reached the gates before Kaemon. "Ya know, Haruko? You suck!" Kaemon huffed. Haruko smiled, enjoying Kaemon's annoyance from losing. They traveled walked into the Leaf Village. "Eh, not too bad of a place..." Kaemon said, looking around. "I wonder were Sakura and Naruto are..." Haruko wondered. "Haruko!!" An exited female's voice called. Haruko turned around to see Sakura running at him, then jumping onto him. "Where were you, how are you!?" Sakura asked. "Sound Village, and I'm fine..." Haruko answered. "The Sound Village?!" Sakura said in shock. "I was imprisoned there... and that's were I found this guy here..." Haruko replied, pointing at Kaemon. Sakura looked over at Kaemon, who waved dorkishly. "I see... so, did anything happen wile you were there?" Sakura questioned. "No... not really..." Haruko answered. "Oh really? Forgetting the pain in your neck?" Kaemon asked smugly. "Lian?" "No... the actual pain in your neck..." Kaemon said. "Oh... yeah..." Haruko sighed. "What!?" Sakura yelled, searching both sides of Haruko's neck. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, now finding the curse mark implanted onto Haruko's neck. "I'm fine! It's only hurt a couple times..." Haruko replied, trying to calm Sakura down. "Haruko! Oh my, I can't believe it!!" Naruto shouted. "I thought you were gone for good!!" Naruto ran up and hugged Haruko. "Dude, men don't hug!" Haruko replied. "Oh? Sorry!" Naruto said, backing away from Haruko, a bit embarrassed. "Uhhh, who's your friend?" Naruto asked, looking over at Kaemon. "That's Kaemon, he was one of Orochimaru's prisoners." Haruko answered; Kaemon nodded. "So what's there to do around here?" Kaemon asked. Naruto shrugged, "I dunno... when your a ninja here there plenty to do, but when your visiting, I guess that there's only site seeing to do..." Kaemon turned to Haruko and shrugged. Come on, I'll show you..." Haruko sighed.


	16. Haruko Begins to Wonder Who is Mother?

After Haruko gave Kaemon his short tour of the Kohana, he began to stare eyeless into space. "Haruko? Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for about an hour. "Ahhh, sorry, Sakura... I'm just deep in thought..." Haruko replied distantly. "What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Haruko. "It just now came to my concern about who my mother is..." Haruko answered. "Oh... well then maybe you could ask someone who may know..." Sakura suggested. Haruko shook his head. "Can't be that simple... Orochimaru perhaps kept me a secret until he left with Kana... therefor if I have a mother... nobody will know unless they have been with Orochimaru before..." Haruko sighed. "Hmmm... Anko sensei was one of Orochimaru's apprentices when he was a leaf ninja... maybe you could ask her... if she remembers." Sakura said. "Well I'm willing to ask her!" Haruko exclaimed, getting up. "Alright... we can probably find her down at the academy." Sakura said. Haruko and Sakura headed off to the academy in hopes of seeing Anko there. "Wait here." Sakura told Haruko as she walked into the Hakage office. To her surprise, Anko was currently in the room, talking to the Hokage. Sakura waited for the two to stop talking before she approached Anko. "Um, hey, Anko-Sensei?" Sakura said. "Huh? Yeah?" Anko replied. "Haruko has something that he wants to ask you..." Sakura said. "Haruko is back?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Yeah, he just came back today..." Sakura said to Tsunade. "What does he want?" Anko asked. "Come with me and he will ask you." Sakura said, walking out of the room; Anko fallowed her out. Haruko was leaned up against the wall with a bored stare. "Ahem... Haruko?" Sakura said. Haruko turned to Sakura. "What did you want to ask, Haruko?" Anko asked. "Do you know anything about if I have a mother?" Haruko asked. Anko paused for a moment. "Not much... but only a little..." Anko replied. "Okay, tell me all you know" Haruko said with a cheery smile. "Ummm... of what I remember... she hated you..." Anko said. "Huh? B-but I was only a baby... how could she have hated me?!" Haruko asked. "Because she didn't want kids, she was very independant and she was forced to have you.. And also, she hated Orochimaru, therefor, hating you for what he did to her... I'm sorry..." Anko answered. Haruko looked down. "Is she still alive?" Haruko asked sadly. "I'm not too sure... but I have an idea were she might be." Anko said. "Were?" Haruko asked. "Demon Island, maybe. That's were all of Orochimaru's experiments are at." Anko replied. "Can we go there?" Haruko questioned quietly. Tsunade stepped out of her office and looked at both Haruko and Anko. "I will let you guys go... Anko, you will be their supervisor, and Haruko, Sakura, and Naruto will be traveling with you." Tsunade said. "Thank you, Lady Hokage..." Haruko thanked. Tsunade nodded, then headed back into her office. "Okay, lets go." Anko said. The three walked outside. "Naruto!!" Sakura called. Naruto came running. "Yeah? What?" Naruto asked. "We have a mission... to Demon Island with Anko and Haruko." Sakura explained. "Ohhh!" Naruto smiled. The group then set off for Demon Island in the Sea Country.


End file.
